


Growth

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Spring Drabble Challenge [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon - Movie, Drabble, Family Feels, Force Ghost Padmé Amidala, Gen, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Help me.





	Growth

 

021\. Growth

*

At his lowest points, Ben glimpses _her_ — Padmé Amidala, don in a regal, velvety blue gown, her belly rounded from child-bearing, and white flowers scattered in her dark curls.

She murmurs, encouraging and soothing, but Ben cannot _hear_ what she says. He wants to know if his grandmother is _proud_ of him for taking after Lord Vader. When his mother's father had been at his most powerful yet. He feels her Force-light sweeping over him, weakening his resolve and his anger, filling Ben with an immediate sense of belonging.

_Help._

Ben's eyes stinging, flooding with tears.

_Help me._

*

 


End file.
